Phoenix Dactylifera
by WriterFreak001
Summary: Walter conveniently scheduled a business dinner with Paige over Valentine's Day. This one-shot is my fantasy as to what might happen on this "business dinner" and what could, but most likely won't, happen afterwards. (Influenced by the sneak peek of 1x16 "Love Boat" with Toby & Walter.)


**WriterFreak001: **

As promised, here is a one-shot as to what I would _like _to happen during Walter and Paige's "business dinner" even though I _know _the odds of this idea happening are very slim to none.

Anyway, enjoy! I will resume "Love Boat" tomorrow and will hopefully finish that story by Thursday, and then I will resume "Mind Games." :)

* * *

**WARNING: **

**Readers' Discretion is advised! (now you can't say I didn't warn ya!)**

* * *

**Title** | Phoenix Dactylifera

**Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

**Description** | Walter conveniently scheduled a business dinner with Paige over Valentine's Day. This one-shot is my fantasy as to what might happen on this "business dinner" and what _could_, but most likely won't, happen afterwards. (Influenced by the sneak peek of 1x16 "Love Boat" with Toby &amp; Walter.)

**Rating**| This FanFiction will be rated T as a safety precaution.

**POV** | Limited Third Person

**Disclaimer** | While CBS owns _**Scorpion**_, I am the owner of this masterpiece.

**Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

**Phoenix Dactylifera**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

**One-Shot**

**~ S****CORPION ~**

Walter knew Toby's analysis was spot-on about his _business dinner _with Paige, but there was no way the 197 IQ genius was going to ever admit it; the shrink did _not _need another reason to gloat in Walter's face. It was hard enough asking Paige to go out to dinner with him, and calling their so-called meeting a _business dinner _made things easier on Walter's end – despite how much he _internally _wanted to classify his evening out with Paige as a date. A business dinner made more sense in his mind; not only that, but if he _had _asked Paige out to dinner and called their evening a _date_, he wasn't sure she would have accepted his invitation – especially since Drew had left for Portland only a week ago. The last thing Walter wanted was for Paige to see him as impulsive and presumptuous. So, to lessen the pressure on _both _their ends, Walter decided to ask Paige out on a business dinner to go over some data entry protocol.

"You know," Toby chuckled as Walter impatiently waited for Paige to arrive at the garage with Ralph, "I'm pretty sure Paige is smart enough to know that your so-called plan to explain certain protocols over your ostensible business dinner is faulty." Toby sneered as Walter scowled at him. "I mean, come on 197! Going over data entry protocol is something you could _easily _do at the garage. Paige isn't an idiot."

"Don't _you _have some dinner plans of your _own _to get ready for?" Walter stuffed his hands into his pocket and walked towards his desk. He needed to keep himself busy or else he would drive himself insane waiting for Paige.

"Don't turn this around on me, Romeo," Toby chuckled and strode over towards Walter. "And besides, Happy doesn't like fancy dinners. We're going to a monster truck race so _I _don't need to get ready for _anything_. So until Paige gets here, I have _all _the time in the world to pester you, Walter."

"This conversation is over," Walter said as he logged into his computer.

"Au contraire, mon frere!" Toby smirked as he circled around Walter's desk. Walter, in response, pushed his chair backwards and retreated from his desk to get away from Toby. "This conversation's barely gotten started!" Toby exclaimed. "You want to know what I think?"

"No. Not really."

"Too bad," Toby grinned. "_If _you were going on an actual business dinner, you _wouldn't _have hacked into Escala's registry for a simple, non-romantic dinner between two platonic friends to discuss business protocol. Also, in the _event _that no one else had V-Day plans tonight, you convinced Cabe to babysit Ralph for the _entire _night so that _you and Paige_ could venture off to her apartment for an exclusive after party. How am I doing so far?"

Walter spun around on his heels and looked Toby in the eye. "This dinner is strictly professional."

"Professional enough to wear a tuxedo instead of your usual getup?" Toby raised an eyebrow. "Walter, there's no _shame _in asking Paige out on a date."

"It's not a date," Walter pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're denial says otherwise."

Walter walked over to the mirror and straightened out his bowtie. "And your _paycheck _can be rescinded at any time."

"Okay, okay. I'll back off." Toby threw his hands up into the air and took a step backwards. "Just so you know, it doesn't matter _what _you call it, Walt. A date's a date."

Before Walter could respond, the door to the garage swung open, causing both Toby and Walter to turn towards that corner of the garage.

"Yowzas." Toby muttered under his breath. Walter, on the other hand, had forgotten how to function, let alone breathe. As Paige made her way towards him, he studied her features. Her hair was loosely pinned backwards in a fancy up-do with curled ringlets framing her face; she was wearing a slim, strapless plum-colored dress that fell to the middle of her thighs, and her feet were strapped into silver sandals. She wore a simple silver necklace and earrings, complementing her ensemble. "Not a date, huh?" Toby coughed before he pushed Walter towards Paige.

"I hope this is okay," Paige mumbled for Walter's ears only.

"Yes," Walter's voice cracked. He cleared his throat and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Y-you're good."

Paige laughed in response to Walter's awkward behavior and clutched his hand in hers. "Ready to go?"

"W-where's Ralph?" Walter noticed the boy wasn't with her as he expected him to be. Ralph was supposed to come to the garage and wait for Cabe to pick him up.

"Cabe stopped by the apartment and picked him up before I left." Paige smiled and asked, "Shall we go?"

"Mhmm." Walter gave her a slight nod so she started pulling him towards the door.

"Have fun on your Phoenix Dactylifera!" Toby exclaimed from his desk, but Walter ignored him.

"What did he say?" Paige looked up at Walter as they walked to her car.

"Don't worry about it," Walter shook his head. "He's just…being Toby."

**~ SCORPION ~**

"Thank you for asking Cabe to watch over Ralph tonight," Paige smiled and squeezed his hand while he rested his palm on top of his leg as he drove through the city. "He adores Cabe so I think they'll have fun."

"It was a simple solution," Walter replied and then glanced at Paige before looking at the road again. "I, uh, I remembered Cabe telling me he wanted to take Ralph to Griffith Observatory sometime…, so I figured it would be efficient to divide and conquer; Cabe could watch Ralph, and," he swallowed the lump in his throat, "well, you and I could finally schedule this, um, this business dinner."

"Right," Paige laughed, "to go over data entry protocol."

"E-exactly." Walter clenched his jaw and took a right.

"On Valentine's Day, no less."

"It, um," Walter slowed the car to a stop as the light turned red and then looked at Paige. "It was efficient?" The light turned green.

"I'm sure it was," she smiled and squeezed his hand. "So," she changed the subject, "where are we going tonight?"

"In about three seconds, you'll know." Walter pressed his lips together and pulled into a parking lot. Paige glanced out the window and saw the restaurant sign glowing in the distance.

Paige's lips curved to a smile as she anxiously took off her seatbelt. "You were actually listening to me?"

"Every word." Walter replied with a quick glance in her direction as he recalled the moment she had mentioned wanting to go to Escala upon conversation as the team was driving past the restaurant, heading for their next case location. Walter was on his Surface Pro 3, working on an algorithm to pass the time as Happy haphazardly drove them to their destination. He was listening to every word Paige was saying, but he pretended to ignore her so Toby could lay off of him about his apparent attraction towards her. He remembered how disappointed she was when she thought he wasn't listening to her, but he needed to try and keep things strictly professional between him and the young mother for both the team's and Ralph's sakes.

As he circled around the vehicle and opened her car door, she stepped out of the Chevy and surprised him with a kiss to the cheek. "You're very sweet," she whispered into his ear.

"Okay," he froze upon her sudden touch as her voice sent shivers down his spine. Her soft laugh shook him from his reverie as she rubbed her thumb across his cheek to wipe away any traces of lipstick on his face. As she retracted her hand, Walter swallowed the lump in his throat and linked his arm around hers like the time when he had escorted her to the gallery benefit. She gently leaned her cheek against his shoulder as they walked into the restaurant.

Once they were seated across from one another, Paige looked around the restaurant with amazement and asked, "How were you able to get reservations on such short notice?"

Walter forced a chuckle. "Remember when I was able to get our names on the list for the gallery banquet a few months ago?" His response caused her to look at him and raise her eyebrow skeptically as she gave him a slight nod. "Good. We'll leave it at that."

Paige chuckled through her nose as a smile formed on her face. "You're something else, you know that?"

"I am quite aware that I am…," how to put it without sounding conceited? "…not like most people." Before they could continue with their conversation, the waiter arrived at their table and went over the specials for the night and took their drink orders. Both Walter and Paige ordered glasses of Riesling, and as the waiter disappeared to place their orders, Paige had a humored expression on her face. "What?" Walter forced himself to laugh.

"You usually don't drink alcohol." Paige noted with a shrug.

"On occasion, I have a glass or two, but it's not often." Walter explained as he looked down towards the table before meeting her soft gaze again.

"So," she leaned slightly over the table, "data entry protocol, huh?"

"Um, yeah." Walter scratched the back of his head and decided to come clean. "About that…."

"We're not here to discuss protocol, are we." It wasn't a question; Walter knew Paige was a brilliant woman despite her mediocre IQ. She might not be a genius, but she _was _an astounding observer.

"No." He gulped and shook his head. "N-not really."

"I kind of figured," she reached over the table and squeezed his hand. "But, I _am _curious, Walter…. If you wanted to go out to dinner with me as a _date_, why didn't you just ask in the first place? I would have said yes regardless." She kept squeezing his palm as she waited for him to answer her query.

Walter inhaled a deep breath. "There are…a couple of reasons." He didn't squeeze her hand back, but he liked the feeling of her fingers touching his so he didn't complain about her soft touch. "For one…, I didn't want Toby in my face about it." Paige didn't need to know about the fact that the psychoanalyst saw right through Walter's scheme.

"Understandable," Paige ran her thumb over the top of his hand.

"Two," He looked away for a few seconds and then found her brown irises again. "I don't believe in Valentine's Day…. I thought it would be ridiculous to, um, to ask you out for dinner on a holiday that's been exploited by the greeting card industry."

"And yet we're here… at a nice restaurant… on Valentine's Day." Paige softly laughed. "I can understand why it might be _easier _for you to relate this dinner to business as opposed to calling it an actual date, but if you don't believe in the festivities of Valentine's Day, why tonight?" Paige's level of insight was far beyond any _normal _Walter knew. She might be even better at reading _Walter _than Toby.

Walter inhaled a breath and released it slowly. He scratched the back of his head and pressed his lips together. Once again, he avoided her eyes. "Because," he captured her gaze again, "you do."

He remembered Halloween and Christmas; even though those holidays were also exploited by commodity, he had recognized the fact that Paige _did _see value in them, and since she wanted Ralph to experience the festivities of the ascribed holidays like _normals _so he could better connect with the real world, Walter, in some way, wanted to contribute to Paige's cause. Both Halloween and Christmas were celebrated by the team because of Ralph; they each had wanted to provide something special for the boy to prove how important he was to the team. Valentine's Day, however, was something special Walter wanted to do for Paige, and even though _he _didn't see the value in the holiday, it didn't mean he couldn't make the night special for the woman who _did_.

Paige smiled and batted her eyelashes as she looked at him. Her finger was slowly twirling one of the ringlets of her hair.

"The, um, the third reason," Walter continued when she didn't say anything, "um, well because of D-Drew's weeklong a-absence, I, uh, I didn't w-want to, um, to pr-pressure you into a-anything."

Before Paige could say anything, the waiter returned with their beverages and then took their orders. Walter ordered a premium steak, and Paige ordered seafood pasta. When the waiter disappeared again, Paige took a sip of her wine and then gingerly called out Walter's name.

"Hm?" He placed his wineglass down too and wondered what she was going to say in response to his confession.

"The relationship between Drew and me has been over for years. He may be Ralph's father, but that's all he is to me. Okay?" Paige took another swig of her wine.

"Okay." Walter gulped and slightly loosened his bowtie as he cleared his throat.

It was certainly going to be a long night.

**~ SCORPION ~**

After dinner, Walter drove Paige home and helped her up the stairs to her apartment since the elevator was shut down for maintenance. While Walter was perfectly sober after all of the bread rolls he had consumed, Paige on the other hand, was more than tipsy. She had consumed more alcohol than her limit, and since Walter was too focused on remembering how to breathe throughout the entire dinner, he didn't pay attention to the amount of Rieslings she had. Not until he received the bill, of course.

During the ride to Paige's apartment, she clung to him and talked about how much she _really, really, really _appreciated him taking Ralph under his wing. Walter would be lying to himself if he didn't find this side to Paige entertaining; she was definitely filled with a lot of spirit and didn't seem as stressed as she usually was during the day. He knew Paige usually didn't drink irresponsibly so he couldn't be disgusted with her for wanting to loosen up a little – especially since her son was going to be out for the entire night.

"You knowwww," Paige slurred as Walter walked her over to her couch, "I neverrr noticed thissss beforrrre," her eyes followed him as he walked back to her door and closed it, "but underneeeath all thaaaat," she gestured towards Walter's head, "you'rrrrre a veryyyyy cariiiing personnn." She giggled as he took off her shoes and placed them next to the coffee table.

"And you are very drunk." Walter said and sat down next to her. Until he knew she would be okay, he wasn't going to leave her in the state that she was in.

"I'm not drunnnnk." Paige lightly smacked Walter's arm.

"Yes, Paige. You are." Walter glanced at her as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Nahhhhh." She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Walter stiffened in response and stared at the TV in front of them. Paige's right palm caressed his cheek and turned his face towards her as the fingers of her left hand weaved into his hair. "Wanna knowwwww a seeeeecret?"

"Um," Walter gulped as she swung her legs over his lap and used her arm-strength to pull herself towards him until she was sitting on top of his legs. Walter was growing rather uncomfortable, but he couldn't deny the fact that he found her touch soothing. And her voice was pleasing to listen to. "I think it would be best to refrain from sp-speaking," he forced a laugh, "Anything you s-say c-could be c-compromising."

"Shhhhhh." Paige covered his mouth with her fingers and laughed. "You're funnyyyy, Wallllterrr." Walter swallowed the lump in his throat as she brought her lips to his ear. "Remember that tiiime when I taught youuuu stuffff about fliiirting?"As Walter removed her hand from his lips, she curled her fingers around his. "Wellll?"

Did he remember? Every single second of it. "I, um, I remember."

"What if," Paige swiveled her legs and trapped Walter against the couch as she straddled his hips and cupped his face, "I told youuuu that I was really, _really _flirrrtinnng with youuu? Like, it waaasn't pretend." Paige's words sent shivers down his spine, and the fact that her hands were lost within his hair didn't help his predicament. When he didn't say anything, she continued. "Annnd when we dannnced that one tiiiiime…, I was tempted to turn dowwwn the baaad man; I didn't waaant to dance with the baaaad man. I waaanted to dance with youuuu."

She whispered more secrets into his ear as she grinded her hips against his, and Walter felt very conflicted; while he knew he should stop things before they made any reckless decisions, he also – against all rational thought – wanted Paige to continue touching and holding him because he knew she wasn't as forthcoming when she was sober. And yet, he didn't want to take advantage of her either. But was he really taking advantage of her if she was the one who was instigating things?

Walter's thoughts were cut short when Paige loosened his bowtie and pulled it off of his neck. She slid her palms underneath his tuxedo jacket and pushed it off of his shoulders. He muttered her name once to try and get her attention, but she ignored him and brought her lips back to his ear as she rolled her hips against his. "Guesssss what, Walllterrr?" Paige's voice felt like honey going through his ears. He watched her fingers busy themselves as they unbuttoned his shirt. He made an audible sound and parted his lips when she pressed hot kisses along his neck, trailing her lips towards his ear. "Guess whaaat?" She reiterated herself and then nibbled on his ear. As much as Walter wanted to fight his own urges from getting the best of him, Paige Dineen was certainly making it hard for him to be responsible. "I. Want. You." Paige muttered into his ear. "And I want you baaaad, Walter O'Brien." She pulled away from him and stared into his eyes.

Before he could respond, Paige grabbed at his face and pulled him into a hungry kiss. Walter froze with every fiber of his being when she rolled her tongue into his mouth and pulled at his shirt some more. She then feathered hot, searing kisses along his jawline and whispered, "Jusssst let goooo."

As if her words were some sort of incantation, something snapped inside of the 197 IQ genius, and the next thing he knew, he was cupping Paige's cheeks and pulling her into another insatiable kiss. Her fingers lost themselves within his hair, and as their kiss deepened, Walter pulled his jacket and his shirt off of his arms and tossed them behind him before grabbing at her face again.

Minutes later, Paige pulled away from him and shook her hair out of its up-do. As she leaned down to kiss him, she paused and acted as though she had forgotten how to function. When he was about to ask her if she was all right, she covered her mouth with her hands, jumped off of him and bolted to the bathroom. Walter had suspected she would feel the not-so-nice effects of the alcohol sooner or later. He sighed and rose to his feet before making his way to the bathroom where Paige heaved into the toilet. Walter remembered a time when Megan had gotten sick with the stomach flu; his mom held her hair when she was throwing up. He figured he should do the same thing for Paige so he collected her hair into his hands and held it up for her.

"Are you good now?" Walter asked as she hovered over the toilet as if she was waiting to heave all over again.

She flushed the toilet and gave him a quick nod before making her way to the sink where she brushed her teeth and washed out her mouth. Walter helped her to her bed and told her he'd step outside as she changed into her PJs. While he walked over to her door, Paige called out to him and pointed to the zipper of her dress. Realizing what she needed him to do, he walked like a soldier over to her.

"Pull the zipper down, Einstein!" Paige exclaimed like a little kid. "Don't worry, I don't carrrre if you peeeek." Walter gulped, and as he slowly pulled her zipper down, she giggled. "Now that I thiiink about it, aaafter everythiiing you've done for Ralph, you deserrrrve to look at all my goooods."

"Paige," he said her name as he finished unzipping her dress, "Perhaps…this conversation sh-should wait until you're s-sober."

Paige turned around as her dress fell to the floor. Walter swallowed the lump in his throat and started to turn around to preserve her modesty, but she stopped him and hooked her arms around his neck. "Soberrr Paige is dull…and borrriiing." She pulled him in for another wet kiss before saying, "I told you Waaalterrr…. I _want _you. I knowwww you want me toooo."

Yes…, but not like this. Walter inhaled a deep breath and planted his palms on her shoulders to create some distance between the two of them. "Paige; you're drunk. The odds of you remembering _anything _tomorrow is slim to none."

"Ssssooo?" She challenged.

Walter pinched the bridge of his nose and released the breath he didn't know he was holding. "D-doing what, um, what you _w-want _to b-be doing…while, uh, while you're drunk…, well, it's, um, it's not f-fair to you."

Unexpectedly, Paige gave Walter a tight hug; he froze in response but loosened up when she said, "You're soooo niiice to me, Waaalter!" She released him and teetered off to her drawers and pulled out her PJs. When she started to remove her bra, he turned away and scratched his neck awkwardly as he heard her clothes drop to the floor. He didn't know how he got from point A to point B, but kissing Paige… _even _a _drunk _Paige…was something he would never forget. "You can loooook nowwww!" Paige exclaimed and when he turned around, she threw her hands up into the air. "Taaa-daaa!"

As she staggered over to him, she lost her balance; Walter caught her arm before she hit the floor. "All right. I think it's time to call it a night," Walter said as he helped her into her bed. The date definitely didn't go as he had planned, but it certainly was interesting. "I'll, uh, I'll just crash on the couch tonight." He had driven Paige's car to and from the restaurant so unless he commandeered her vehicle, he didn't have another way home. He hated the subway, and he didn't trust the cab system. As he turned to leave, she grabbed his wrist and called his name.

"Staaay, Waaalterrr." Paige slurred as she pulled on his arm. "Pleease?"

Walter sighed. "Until you go to sleep, all right?"

"Deaaal!" Paige exclaimed as Walter climbed onto the bed and laid next to her. To his surprise, she planted her head against his chest and rested her arm on his abdomen. They laid in silence for minutes before Paige muttered, "You're a godsennnd, Walter."

"I don't believe in God." Walter mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"You knowww what I mean!" Paige playfully smacked his chest. She stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. "If it wasssn't for youuu, Raaalph would'vvve neverrr conneccccted wiiith meee."

"Ralph's a special boy. Even before we met, you had a well-established bond with him. He talked to you; that's something to be proud of." Walter shrugged.

"I knowww…. It's jusssst…." Paige paused, "I'm ussssed to people leeeaving. People alllwayyys leave." Walter's eyes popped open, and he turned his head to look at her as she continued staring at the ceiling. "My dad leffft when I was younnng. I don't speeeak to my mommm; havennnn't in yeeears. And then Drewww lefffft. Twiiice. Aaaand I've alwayyys feared that Ralph woulllld one dayyy leeeave meee too. You helped taaaake that fear awaaaay."

"As long as Ralph continues to connect with you, he'll be fine." Walter said as he turned to look at the ceiling again. "And you'll be fine too."

"You thiiink sooo?" Paige's voice was getting distant.

"Yes." Walter nodded as he closed his eyes again.

"Hey Waaaalter?" Paige mumbled again.

"Mmm?" He opened one eye.

"Cannn you promissse me sommmethiiing?" She pushed herself upward and hovered over him.

"Okay," Walter gulped.

She looked into his eyes and drew imaginary circles along the hairs of his chest. "Don't leave?"

Walter didn't know if she was speaking about tonight, or if she was referring to leaving period. LA was his home; he had no plans of ever leaving Los Angeles. Never. "I'll stay."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before resting her head against his chest. "Thank you."

**~ SCORPION ~**

Early the next morning, Walter slipped out of Paige's bed and cleaned up her apartment; the last thing he wanted was for Cabe and Ralph to walk into the apartment and find various clothing items scattered about the floor. Once he cleaned up the cozy apartment, he returned to Paige's bedroom. He slipped inside the covers and laid against the pillows, keeping his promise he made to Paige about not leaving. She snuggled against him and muttered in her sleep, "I love you Walter O'Brien."

And when she had said that, he turned to look at her, but she was still sleeping soundly against him.

Perhaps…love _did _exist after all.

**~ SCORPION ~**

Later in the morning, Walter was still in Paige's bed when she woke up; she groaned when her eyes opened to sunlit room and pulled the sheets over her head. "Make it go away!"

Walter chuckled and slid off of her bed to close her curtains. "I think it's time you get ready for the day. I kinda need to get back to the garage and…clean up."

Paige froze in the sheets and had the nerve to look down at her body. She sighed with relief when she saw her PJs still intact. But that begged the question…. "Hey Walter?" She pulled the sheets down from over her head and peered at the man standing next to her window.

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything…, but did we…," she gestured towards the bed, "do anything last night?"

She remembered the dinner and being brought home by Walter…and… Oh God. She kissed Walter! A lot! She swallowed the lump in her throat when she remembered grinding her boss too. But save for those details, the rest of the night was a blank.

"What do you remember?" he inquired. She couldn't tell if he was actually asking her, or if he was teasing her.

"Nothing after the dinner," she lied.

"Well," he walked over to her, "After dinner, I brought you home. You were very drunk last night so I took away your keys." He paused, and she could tell he was uncomfortable with something. "Then I helped you to your bedroom…, and you asked me to stay until you fell asleep. I, uh," he looked at her, "I guess I dozed off too."

She knew he was hiding the fact that they had kissed and practically mauled each other last night, but she decided she would wait until _he _was ready to talk about it – that is, if he ever _is _ready. "Oh," she inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Then why is your tuxedo all messed up?"

"It was hot." Walter deadpanned.

True words they were too.

"Well," she looked away, "Thank you for taking care of me last night. I can't believe I had so many glasses of wine. That was irresponsible of me!"

"Don't worry about it," Walter shrugged. "You were stressed out over the last few weeks."

"Right." Paige ran her hand through her hair. "I'll, uh, I'll get dressed and cleaned up so that I can take you…," she remembered the painful headache she was having, "…or you can take me over to the garage. I forgot to tell you that Ralph will be dropped off there instead of here."

"Okay," Walter nodded and left her bedroom. When he was gone, she heaved a huge sigh and pressed her fingers to her lips. Although she didn't remember much after she had basically attacked her boss last night, she _did _remember how Walter kissed her. How he touched her and held her.

Good God….

She was going to need a _very _cold shower.

**~ SCORPION ~**

Walter and Paige snuck into the garage even though they really didn't have anything to hide. The fact in the matter was that Walter was still in his tuxedo, and Paige still had an agonizing headache. Walter told her she could lie down in his bedroom as he cleaned up. Once he was showered and dressed for the day, he decided to leave Paige be and let her rest her hangover off. He walked down the stairs to the lower level of the garage and found Toby at his desk. He was humming to himself.

"Well if it isn't Mr. O'Brien," Toby smirked. "And where's the Mrs., might I ask?"

"Knock it off," Walter frowned. "It wasn't like that."

"_What _wasn't like that?" Toby lifted an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Walter shook his head and started to turn back around for the stairs.

"Doesn't _seem _like nothing." Toby chuckled. "Doin' the walk of shame?"

"Nothing happened last night," Walter folded his arms in front of him.

"Did you forget to bring your secret stash of aphrodisiac?" Toby snickered. Walter was tempted to punch him.

"Grow up," Walter scowled.

"Fine. If you _say_ nothing happened, then I believe you. For now." Toby rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Walter started heading back up the stairs.

"Hey Walt!" Toby called out to him.

"What is it now?"

"Catch!" Toby exclaimed and then threw a bag towards him. Walter caught it and looked inside the contents.

Phoenix Dactylifera.

He frowned. "Not funny, Toby."

"Thought you could use a boost next time you need help asking Paige on a date." Toby winked and then ducked when Walter fast-balled the bag right back at him. "Hey!" Toby called out to him, but Walter ignored him.

It was _definitely _going to be a lonnnng day.

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

**WriterFreak001: **

Soooo we know what happened with the date in the episode. I'm not disappointed; I think it was sweet for Walter to really consider whether or not he's established a connection with Paige first before getting serious with her. The episode was absolutely beautiful and I'm just about to go and watch it again!

Anyway, let me know what you think!

And no, there will be no more chapters to this story.


End file.
